battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)
'''Star Wars Battlefront 'is a first-person and third-person shooter action game developed by EA DICE and published by Electronic Arts and is the fifth and latest game in the ''Star Wars: Battlefront ''series. It was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows on November 17th, 2015 in the U.S. and November 19th in Australia and Europe. Players who owned the game prior to December 8th, 2015 received the first announced DLC - The Battle for Jakku - for free. Players who pre-ordered the game prior to launch were able to play the DLC when it was released December 1st, 2015. The game has first and third person perspectives, allowing the players to choose between the two. The focus of the game is online multiplayer with up to 40 player battles; however, there are also offline challenges inspired by moments in the films that can be played solo or co-op either online or with split-screen. The offline challenges are re-playable with a range of difficulty. Unlike previous games in the series, there is not a traditional campaign. Players can play as the Rebel Alliance or the Galactic Empire and can play as key characters from the franchise. Players also gain the use of familiar props such as speeders, X-wing fighters, lightsabers and AT-ATs. DICE has also added power-ups such as shields and explosives. New items never seen before in the films are also added to gameplay. Using a technique called photogrammetry, DICE was able to turn hundreds of photographs of real Star Wars props into 3D models bringing the feel and look of the films directly into the game. When deciding the outcome of Battlefront, DICE chose to go "back to the core" of the franchise and asked themselves "What does someone want when they play a Star Wars game?". There are no dedicated space battles although there are dogfights as well as a mix of ground-based and vehicle based battles. The game itself focuses mainly on the original trilogy of Star Wars films and not the prequel trilogy. As stated before, the game will tie into ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens with the first DLC. Gameplay There is no campaign, but there are single-player action modes called Missions. EA DICE has expressed their desire to keep it as mainly a multiplayer game. The game is rated T for Teen by the ESRB and 16+ by PEGI for violence. Battlefront only features the original trilogy. Various battles take place on the planets listed below; There are 27 multiplayer maps in the game (including Expansion Packs) as well as 8 maps that are featured in assorted Missions modes. There is also one map, Raider Camp, that is featured in multiplayer and Survival. Game Modes Multiplayer *Walker Assault *Drop Zone *Fighter Squadron *Supremacy *Cargo *Droid Run *Blast *Heroes vs. Villains *Hero Hunt *Turning Point *Extraction (Outer Rim DLC) *Sabotage (Bespin DLC) Missions *Training Missions *Battles *Hero Battles *Survival Skirmish *Walker Assault *Fighter Squadron Planets *Bespin *Endor *Hoth *Jakku *Scarif* *Sullust *Tatooine Vehicles Battles take place on or near the surface of the map. Space warfare is confirmed to be in the Death Star Expansion Pack, to what ends we don't know as of now. Currently all ground vehicles belong to the Empire, except for Speeder Bikes which are neutral. Ground *AT-ST *AT-AT *74-Z Speeder Bike Air *X-wing *Y-wing *A-wing *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor *''Millennium Falcon'' *Slave-1 *T-47 Snowspeeder *Cloud Car *''Red Five* *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced* Heroes *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Boba Fett *Emperor Palpatine *Han Solo *Princess Leia *Greedo *Nien Nunb *Lando Calrissian *Dengar *Bossk* *Chewbacca* *Jyn Erso* *Orson Krennic* Weapons *A280C Blaster Rifle *CA-87 Shock Blaster *DH-17 Blaster Pistol *DL-44 Blaster Pistol *DLT-19 Blaster Rifle *E-11 Blaster Rifle *EE-3 Blaster Rifle *RT-97C Heavy Blaster *SE-14C Blaster Pistol *T-21 Heavy Blaster *T-21B Targeting Rifle *Relby V-10 *DLT-19X *DL-18 *DT-12 *EE-4 Blaster Rifle *X-8 Night Sniper Cards * Asset Cards **Thermal Detonator **Scout Pistol **Ion Torpedo **Pulse Cannon **Impact Grenade **Ion Grenade **Homing Shot **Jump Pack **Smoke Grenade **Flash Grenade **Barrage **Cycler Rifle **Bowcaster **Bacta Bomb **Scatter Gun **Dioxis Grenade **Scout Binoculars **Shock Grenade * Charged Star Cards **Cooling Cell **Focus Fire **Ion Shot **Scan Pulse **Explosive Shot **Personal Shield **Adrenaline Stim **Disruption **Stinger Pistol * Trait Cards **Berserker **Bodyguard **Scout **Survivalist **Bounty Hunter **Sharpshooter **Escape Artist Playable Soldiers Rebel *Rebel Soldier (Playable Species) *Bespin Wing Guard Imperial *Stormtrooper *Scout Trooper *Shadow Trooper *Shock Trooper *Not yet available. Unreleased content with unknown release dates ''This content is not yet available in the game, but may become available in future updates and/or DLC. Weapons *CJ-9 Bo Rifle Rumors and Hiatuses After the release of Battlefront II, the game was rumored to be released multiple times. The game was in production with Free Radical Design after learning that LucasArts made no comments or mentions of a third Battlefront installment. However, the company could not support the game due to the loss of an employee and other concurrent projects going on at the time. As a result, they dropped the game. Rebellion Developments was thought to have created Battlefront III in 2008, but instead they released Elite Squadron, the fourth installment in the series. However, they still had some footage of Battlefront III gameplay and led many people to believe the game would be at E3 2010, but were proven wrong. Spark Unlimited was also rumored to be creating Battlefront III in 2012, but were creating Lost Planet 3. After another year, it was revealed at E3 2013 that DICE would be developing the next major release of Battlefront under Electronic Arts. They released a short trailer alongside the game's announcement. The game took two years of development before it was officially released. It has been confirmed that there will be a sequel to Battlefront that is planned for release in 2017, it will have multiple eras. ﻿ Gallery 1920x-1.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 E.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 F.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 B.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 D.jpg.jpg Battlefront Vader Up close.jpg Battlefront Palpatine.jpg|Art of Emperor Palpatine|link=Emperor Palpatine Battlefront Luke.jpg Battlefront Leia.jpg Battlefront Han.jpg Battlefront Boba.jpg Battlefront Vader.jpg Greedo_white_bg.jpg Nien_Nunb_white_bg.jpg Rendition1_img.png Rendition2_img.png SW Battlefront 01.jpeg SW Battlefront 02.jpeg SW Battlefront 03.jpeg SW Battlefront 04.jpeg SW Battlefront 05.jpeg SW Battlefront 06.jpeg SW Battlefront 07.jpg SW Battlefront 08.jpg SW Battlefront 09.jpg SW Battlefront 10.jpg SW Battlefront 11.jpg SWB Battle of Jakku 01.jpg SWB Battle of Jakku 02.jpg Battlefornt Textless Banner.jpg Battlefront Textless Dexule Edition Cover.jpg Vader Battlefront Cover Textless.jpg Battlefront The Road Ahead.jpg Outer Rim Battlefront.jpeg|The key art for Star Wars Battlefront: Outer Rim Bespin.jpg|The key art for Star Wars Battlefront Bespin Videos Star Wars Battlefront Teaser - E3 2013 EA Conference Star Wars Battlefront Reveal Trailer Star Wars Battlefront (VG) (2015) - Survival Mode trailer, PlayStation 4 File:Star_Wars_Battlefront_Fighter_Squadron_Mode_Gameplay_Trailer File:Star_Wars_Battlefront_Multiplayer_Gameplay_E3_2015_%E2%80%9CWalker_Assault%E2%80%9D_on_Hoth File:Star Wars Battlefront Gameplay Launch Trailer ja:スター・ウォーズ_バトルフロント_(DICE) Category:Games Category:Battlefront Games Category:DICE series articles